The Merits of Flying
by Lady Cleo
Summary: AU – How the movie should have gone. Andrew interrupts the moment before Mia and Nicholas kiss. Mia/Andrew
1. Chapter 1

"The Merits of Flying"

By LadyCleo

AU – How the movie should have gone. Andrew interrupts the moment before Mia and Nicholas kiss. Mia/Andrew all the way and inspired by frankiebaby's "A Royal Duty." If you like – review as encouragement.

Chapter One

* * *

"She's really quite lovely." Andrew glanced up from the cup in his hand as Lady Elissa spoke. Around them the soft strains of music continued on, guests mingled around the sunlit garden in a happy manner. "You make quite a charming couple."

"Thank you." Andrew took a brief sip of the wine and glanced back over his shoulder, catching a brief glimpse of Mia as she stormed after Nicholas into the garden. Andrew's stomach tightened for a second as he tried to push away the decidedly sinking feeling in his head. Try as he might he couldn't she the feeling that Mia was slowly slipping out of his grasp. It didn't help that every time he turned around, this Nicholas fellow popped up out of the blue. It was getting to be really quite annoying. Rival or not, Andrew found he had a distinct dislike for the other fellow and his creeping way.

"It's a pity neither one of you seems inclined to fight."

Andrew choked on air, "I beg your pardon?"

"An arranged marriage takes a degree of fight. You have to be willing to sacrifice on all parts." Elissa smiled slightly as Andrew straightened up before her, "Neither of you seems to have the heart to make this work."

Choking down his sputtering, Andrew gave her a genuine wince of a smile, "Really, I assure you-"

"If I might make a suggestion," Lady Elissa set her glass down on the table and took a step closer. "I think your affection for Princess Mia is genuine and in time she may develop a similar affection. But, it won't happen if you don't start fighting for it." Elissa motioned back towards the gardens, "To start with, I suggest you don't leave them alone for long. He's liable to sweep her off her feet right before your eyes." Bowing her head, Elissa moved quickly away from the table.

Andrew's intestines dropped and twisted again, his heart skipping a beat as he slowly digested her words. The woman had struck a cord, but try as he might he couldn't understand why. He had a perfect relationship with Mia. Not only did they trust each other, but they were comfortable- Andrew stopped mid thought and inwardly winced. 'Comfortable' perhaps one of the deadliest words ever uttered in a relationship.

Glancing back over his shoulder, Andrew turned slowly towards the bushes where Mia and Nicholas had disappeared. "I trust Mia," He declared to himself. Standing up a little straighter, he rolled back his shoulders as though preparing for a battle. "There's no reason that I shouldn't trust her," he assured himself, but the words didn't have the desired affect, in fact they appeared to have the opposite affect.

"Who was that chick?" Lilly questioned, startling Andrew as she manifested beside him. "And why do you trust Mia?"

"Nothing, uh – will you excuse me a moment." Steeling his shoulder, Andrew moved briskly across the yard and towards the towering green bushes. Yes- he trusted her, but damn it to all hell he didn't like the idea of leaving them alone. Elissa was entirely right about Lord Nicholas; the man had an alternative motive. Anyone with a twittering splatter of brains could see that.

Rounding of the corner Andrew pulled to an abrupt halt, his worries seemingly about to be justified. Mia stood squaring off for battle before one of the fountains. Her voice was an octave higher than normal, her fists clenched at her side, "I loathe you."

"I loathe you." Nicholas retorted back as he took a step closer to the smaller woman. There was a glint in his eye that Andrew didn't like, and he was far to close to her for someone in the middle of an argument. They looked more like lovers about to embrace and less like enemies.

Andrew's spine stiffened, his stomach jumping back up into his chest. Clearing his throat, Andrew stepped forward, feeling almost- territorial. It wasn't enough that the bastard kept jumping up out of nowhere- now he had to stand infernally close to her.

Mia whipped around, eyes going wide as she struggled to recompose herself. Andrew inserted himself next to Mia, forcing Nicholas to take two steps back. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No," Mia reassured, straightening her dress she turned back to Nicholas, "We have nothing else to say to each other." Slipping her arm through Andrews, she thrust her chin in the air as though to say 'get going now.'

Nicholas winced and bowed his head, "Of course, excuse me I need to go find my date." He placed emphases on the last words as though expecting it to upset the pair before moving quickly out of view.

Andrew frowned as he watched the other fellow move away. "What was that about?" The question couldn't help but be asked and Mia's reaction was immediate.

Her grip tightened on his arm as she began to seethe, "He's- uggh, he's just- there are no words that can describe that-" Releasing Andrew, Mia threw her hands up into the air and started pacing along the length of the fountain. "Who does he think he is? Waltzing into the palace, threatening my throne- he just makes me so- so angry and frustrated." Andrew watched as the range of emotions flashed across Mia's face. A small irk of his own emotions boiled up his throat- Andrew stomped down on them quickly.

Pulling to an abrupt halt, Mia swung back around. "Andrew- I want to get out of here."

The frown etched quickly across his face, confusion wrinkling his forehead, "What? Where-"

"I don't care, I can't handle this, I can't- I want to get out of here now."

Andrew glanced over his shoulder towards the sound of the tea party, a spilt second of indecision flashing across his face. Duty would demand to remain – but Elissa's words were imprinted on his head. Before he could justify his own actions, Andrew acted. "Alright," Moving forward he grabbed Mia's hand, tugging her gently in the direction of the palace. "I've an idea."

* * *

Andrew threw open the large wooden doors, shedding light into the dark interior of the garage. The twelve Royal cars of Genovia gleamed back at the odd couple standing in the doorway. "I think this should provide a suitable escape for the afternoon."

Mia snorted, "Only if you can find the keys."

"That shouldn't be too difficult." Glancing around, Andrew spotted the two rows of labeled keys. Winking at the princess, he scooted over to the wall and grabbed a set. "Let's try these." Moving over to the first car, a nice black Bentley, he slipped the key into the slot and turned them. The locks popped up and Andrew pulled the door open, "Your transportation awaits, madam."

Mia snickered lightly as she slipped around Andrew. "I'm impressed," she admitted, climbing into the passenger's seat. Andrew shrugged as he closed the door and slid over the car's hood.

Pulling open the driver's door, he slipped into the seat next to her. "The Royal Air Force Academy likes to make sure its Lords are properly equipped with all skills, as it happens, kidnapping the local royalty and stealing cars just happens to be one of those things." Inserting the key into the ignition, Andrew brought the car to life.

"I bet that comes in handy often."

Andrew grinned, "Precisely." The car moved forward, leaving the dark shade of the garage and merging onto the gravel path. Winding slowly down the graveled road, they passed a bemused set of palace guards and slipped through the open palace gates.

The countryside flew by slowly, the road winding through and around the local fields. Mia sighed as she sunk back into the car seat, gaze glued to the rolling hills. The frustration seemed to ebb slowly away, the crawling feeling beneath her skin slowly sinking out of focus as she relaxed against the leather.

"Where to?" Andrew's voice startled her briefly.

"Just drive until we run out of road or country, whichever happens first."


	2. Chapter 2

"The Merits of Flying"

By LadyCleo

AU – How the movie should have gone. Andrew interrupts the moment before Mia and Nicholas kiss. Mia/Andrew all the way and inspired by frankiebaby's "A Royal Duty." If you like – review as encouragement.

Chapter Two

* * *

The world had blurred outside the window, flying by with ease as the car glided smoothly over the back roads of Genovia. Mia kept her gaze fixed on the scenery, her mind wandering aimlessly over the events of the past week. Just like the picture outside her window, everything had flown by and little seemed now to make any sense.

Andrew let his eyes flicker briefly over the silent girl beside him. He frowned but kept his mouth shut, focusing his energy on guiding the car. They had been driving silently for an hour with no destination or stop in sight. Yet, despite the mileage that they'd put between themselves and the palace, Andrew just couldn't shake the feeling that this plan was not helping either of them sort anything out.

Spotting a turn off, Andrew slowly turned the car towards it. The paved road ended abruptly, jostling the car as it moved onto the rough, jutted dirt road.

"I suppose you have a plan in mind?" Mia squeaked in shock as the car bounced over another rut.

Andrew shook his head in response, "No plan, no destination – wasn't that the plan."

"Yes, well," Mia started to say, clinging to the door as the car bounced down the road, "on this road we're for sure going to get a flat and end up hitchhiking back to the palace. I don't know about you, but I don't want my face plastered over the news with the headlines reading 'Princess bums a ride on local tractor.'"

"That sounds amusing, and it wouldn't hurt." Andrew countered with a grin.

Mia snorted and Andrew pulled the car off the small road. Killing the engine, he swung the door open and climbed out into the sunlight. A soft breeze rippled the grass, sunlight framing the open fields.

"Wow, it's gorgeous." Mia slammed her door and walked around the car, leaning against the warm hood she took a deep breath. "I bet you wish you had your camera."

Andrew shook his head and leaned back against the car next to her. "I don't think my camera could do this justice."

Silence settled over the pair. Neither spoke for a long moment, the world just floating by them as the sun slowly began its long descent behind the distant landscape.

"Andrew," her voice startled him for a second. He turned to look at the woman beside him, "have you ever been in love?"

"Once, maybe- in primary school. I suppose it all depends on what you call love?" Mia turned her head towards him, an eyebrow hiking up into her hairline. Andrew laughed, dropping his eyes towards the dirt beneath his feet he continued. "There are so many different definitions of love it hard to categorize it. Love as a passion, love as dependence, love as an emotion that can't be described. Take for example, do I love photography: yes, I suppose I do. I enjoy being around it. There are times when I get frustrated with the process, but that doesn't deter my enthusiasm. Or do I love flying- most certainly. There are times when it becomes difficult, but I persevere, I don't abandon it- I couldn't imagine living without flying. I suppose that's what I would call love, something you don't want to live without despite the difficulties it can bring you."

Mia sighed, her arms crossing across her chest as glared at the picture in front of them. "Well that doesn't help me. The way you describe it Love is something you're comfortable with, isn't there more to love that just being- just being comfortable."

His eyes flickered restlessly over her face. "Mia, I don't have any of the answers to life or love, but let me tell you what my father once told me: Love is a lot like flying – you both have to put in an equal amount of work. You have to know what you're doing, but the plane has to do its part and be adequate. You take care of the plane; it'll take care of you. You have to love and respect it, or everything will crash and burn around you." Mia didn't respond and Andrew turned away. "Everyone has a different perspective on what they want out of love, Mia. The way I or my father see loves is going to be vastly different from the way any other person can see love. There is no right or wrong answer. I mean, I suppose it's silly comparing love to flying-"

"Do you love me, Andrew?"

The silence hung heavy in the air. Andrew felt a lump form in his throat. Did he love her? He wasn't sure of the answer. Was there potential for love, of that he was sure. But could he honestly answer yes to that question right now- Mia turned towards him, her eyes searching his. The lump in his throat grew twice its current size. "Would it make it easier for you if I answered yes?"

Mia turned her face away from his and Andrew continued. "I can't lie to you, Mia. I don't exactly know how I feel about you right now. You are a smart, beautiful woman. I'm amazed at everything you've done and accomplished. Could I love you? Bloody hell – yes, I could. Over time, there is no doubt about that."

Andrew stepped in front of her, his hands coming up to gently grasp her shoulders. "I know you have a difficult choice and I know I'm not helping you in this manner– but if you can't put your heart into this marriage than don't. It won't work. In the end we'll only be unhappy and it'll hurt Genovia more than you realize."

Leaning forward he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Fingers gently stroking her arms he smiled down at her, "Do you love Genovia enough to learn to love me? I don't know, but I'm willing to try."

* * *

"When are you going to start acting responsibly? You cannot just disappear without a word. You both have duties and responsibilities."

Andrew wasn't quite sure how to respond to an angry queen. He'd never pissed off royalty before and receiving a berating from a monarch was an entirely new experience. To be entirely truth, he wasn't sure what was worse: her angry but controlled tone, or the resounding ring of disappointment in her voice.

Mia on the other hand seemed to be taking the situation in stride. "Do you think I plan for this kind of stuff to happen? I lost it. Sometimes you just lose it."

"You can't afford to lose it. Other people lose it. We're supposed to find it. People look up to us, and we're held to higher standards of behavior. Can you try to grasp that concept?"

Andrew glanced briefly over at Mia and froze, her entire body language seemed to be swamped down- as though a heavy burden had just fallen down to her shoulder and was entirely too much for her to handle. Steeling his shoulders, Andrew stepped forward, drawing attention to himself. "Your highness, I must take the blame for this-"

The results seemed to be immediate as Clarisse turned her attention on him, "Honestly, Andrew, I expected more from you. As future consort I had hoped that you could help guide Mia through the difficulties ahead, not enable any foolish antics and go gallivanting through the countryside." Tirade complete and energy drained, Clarisse let out a disappointed sigh. "Both of you try to get some sleep. Mia, you'll want to look fresh for the parade tomorrow. Good night."

Andrew remained in his place for a second, staring after the retreating queen. Unsure of whither to stay or to leave, he turned his face towards the silent Mia.

"I will say I think the concept is grasped. My execution is a little elusive." Mia dropped down to the couch and picked up Fat Louie, silently stroking the animal.

Andrew shrugged his shoulders, "You are young, things aren't supposed to get easier until you've reached a certain mark." Andrew paused, than dropped down to the couch beside her. "It's just a little harder when you're in the public eye and everybody expects so much from you- I don't think anyone told you that being a Princess or a Queen for that matter would be easy. And if they did, let me assure you- it was a lie."

A small chuckle slipped past Mia's lips as her head dropped down to rest on his shoulder. "So, what's next: lose the crown jewels, drop kick a parliament member, or maybe just land flat on my face? Which sounds fun to you?"

"Well, there is the parade tomorrow. I think that if you try hard enough you can make a blunder of that as well. Maybe spook a few horses, or one of my favorite parade blunders, forget to salute the marshal." The grin stretched across his lips as he stared down at the woman beside him.

Mia lightly punched his shoulder, "Don't curse me. I'm already unlucky enough."

"I'm teasing." Mia rolled her eyes. "What, never heard a Lord tease before?" Reaching out he picked up her hand, fingers entwining with hers. "I'm sure you'll do a splendid job. Just have a little faith in yourself and follow you heart."

"You sound like a cheesy Disney movie. What happens if I don't, do you promise to try and take the brunt of the blame and face off with an angry and disappointed monarch again?"

"Certainly," Andrew assured with a curt nod of his head. "Now that I've got my first time down, I think I can handle a second. Though that may be a bit tricky tomorrow, it's rather difficult to take the blame from the stands. Does your grandmother believe in supernatural powers – we can tell her that I used my telepathic abilities to spook the horses." Mia turned a questioning glance to him. "I am not yet apart of the Royal Genovian family, therefore I am not yet apart of the Parade. I believe that takes place after nuptials, not before."

Mia pulled away from him, her spine stiffening as she took back her air of confidence. "Well that's got to go, as future consort you have every right to be just as humiliated and paraded as I do." Dropping the cat to the floor, Mia stood and grinned down at Andrew. "I do need someone to take the blame, after all a princess can only take so many beatings in one week." Spinning on her hells Mia stormed off on a mission.

Andrew chuckled as he leaned back against the couch and glanced down at the cat. "I suppose that means the wedding is still on, for now."


	3. Chapter 3

"The Merits of Flying" by LadyCleo

AU – How the movie should have gone. Andrew interrupts the moment before Mia and Nicholas kiss. Mia/Andrew all the way and inspired by frankiebaby's "A Royal Duty." If you like – review as encouragement.

I'm an eternal editor so Ch. 1 & 2 have slightly altered- just the writing not the content.

Chapter Three

* * *

"Really I don't think this is the most appropriate way for me to be-"

"Nonsense, it's a Genovian custom." Charlotte interrupted Andrew. Glancing over her clipboard she smiled charmingly up at the nervous man. "May I also say that you look splendid, I think we got lucky on the fit."

Andrew glanced down at the ceremonial uniform. "Yes, it comes complete with gold braid, medals, and a helmet that harkens back to Roman times." Andrew picked the helmet up, "Complete with a horse hair plume- Really Charlotte, shouldn't ceremonial uniforms come after wedding? I don't quite feel comfortable imposing on a Genovian tradition-"

"You're not imposing, now if we'd made the mistake of having you ride out of uniform or before her majesty, than that would be imposing on Genovian traditions. Instead you will ride rear guard in complete ceremonial uniform." Turning Charlotte motioned towards a waiting stable hand. "I'd like you to meet Augustus."

"Augustus?"

Charlotte motioned back to where the stableman was now leading a large black horse towards them. "Now you'll be riding just behind the carriage leading the rear honor guard. All you have to do is try to stay on the horse and salute or wave occasionally."

"Are you sure?" Andrew questioned as he took the horse's reins and swung into the saddle. Shifting he rearranged the ceremonial sword and knocked the helmet into place on his head.

"Her highness and I were up half the night going over customs and traditions involving soon to be Prince Consorts, I think the least you can do is trust us." Charlotte patted the horse's neck gently. "Think of it as a chance for you future nation to become better acquainted with you."

Mia walked quietly up the cobbled road, fiddling with her pink suit; she smiled wanly at the people around her, still stinging from the other nights berating.

"How do you feel today, my dear?" Joe questioned, as he joined her.

"Honestly, Joe, not that great."

"Well, would you feel better if you called me Joey?

"No, Joe." Mia turned away from the security guard and glanced over the gathered crowds, "Have you seen Andrew?"

The corners of Joe's mouth twitched into a smile as he lifted a hand towards the waiting honor guard. "I believe that's him."

"Where?" Mia questioned. "I don't see him."

"There, in front." Joe reiterated.

Titling her head, Mia squinted over the small group of mounted man, a frown plastered itself across her face and she shook her head, "I don-." Mia froze as the lead rider turned slowly towards her. A short burst of laughter worked its way out of her lips. There in the front of the guard sat Andrew, looking mildly uncomfortable, but determined.

Still chuckling lightly, Mia quickly picked her way though the crowd and towards the Lord. "Excuse me," she called up to Andrew, "but I seem to have lost my fiancé. You wouldn't happen to have seen him, a tall sorta dashing figure usually wearing a suit- oh- wait. Is that you Andrew? I've never seen you looking so- so – antiquated before."

Andrew snorted, "You may stop laughing now. And just to let you know, I blame this incident entirely upon you."

"Me? I just told Charlotte that I wanted you in the parade. I didn't know she was going to pull out all the stops."

"You may make all the excuses you desire, my dear, but assuredly I'll have my revenge." Pulling out the ceremonial sword from its sheath he held it abroad and stood in the stirrups, "By George, I swear it so!" he declared with a solemn face.

The smile on Mia's face brightened as she laughed gently, "Why Andrew, I never knew you had a sense of humor, albeit a very British sense of humor."

Andrew sat back down and sheathed his sword, "I'm not sure if I should take offense at that or not."

Lilly nudged Charlotte gently, "This is good, laughing and flirting is good."

"Indeed it is very good." Clarisse interrupted as she passed the two women. Stepping up into the carriage, Clarisse turned towards the laughing pair, "May I say you look very dashing Andrew. Now come along Mia, we can't keep the people of Genovia waiting any longer."

Mia's smile wavered for a brief second, "Here goes nothing."

"You'll do fine, and if not, I resolve to willing cause such a distraction as I may- runaway horse or some such nonsense."

"That shouldn't be too hard in your present get up, just stand up in the stirrups and hold your sword again. That will turn more than a few hands," Mia snickered lightly before turning away and mounting the carriage.

Andrew shifted in the saddle, reaching down he gently patted the horse's neck, "Really, Augustus, I do think she intends to make us fall in love after all." The carriage before them moved slowly forward as the sound of the marching bands started up with a clang. Andrew kicked the horse into motioned and steeled his shoulder. "What do you think boy?" Andrew questioned the horse under his breath. "Shall we go for the charming, dashing but elusive solider, or the smiling, waving, feeling like a fool consort?" The horse snorted in reply.

Turning his gaze, Andrew focused on the carriage before him, watching silently as Mia gently waved to the crowds. "That's our future," he whispered. "It's not a bad one, in fact I would say it's ten times the quality I'd ever expected." His heart contracted tightly for a moment as he watched Mia smile, her head turning as she waved fondly towards the crowd. "Keep your mind of the game, Jacoby." Clearing his throat and straightening his shoulder Andrew pulled his eyes away and smiled warmly at the crowd.

"Stop the carriage."

Andrew pulled the horse to an abrupt halt as the carriage in front of them stopped. Mia climbed out and moved out of his peripheral vision. "That cannot be good," Andrew muttered to himself. As far as he was concerned he had two choices: one, he could sit and wait until they started moving again, or two, he could climb down and see if he needed to provide a distraction or not. Never really one for inaction, Andrew swung out of the saddle and led the horse around the carriage.

Mia stood along the sidelines near a bunch of children. "..these children are?"

"Most of them are orphans. We care for as many as possible."

Andrew frowned, confused and stepped forward. Stopping just a few steps away he listened to the conversation.

"Would you like to be a princess today?" Mia questioned the small girl.

"I can't, I'm too little. Too piccola."

"Oh, no." Mia assured gently. "Because I declare that anyone can be a princess today. Why don't we get you a tiara, and you can wave, and march in the parade with me? In fact, why don't you all take tiaras?"

The man selling them seemed a little panicky as he asked, "All? Give them all free tiaras?"

"I'll take care of it later."

Andrew grinned as the children all clamored around the man. Mia turned slightly, catching sight of him. A surprised smile flashed across her face. "I thought you might need a bit of a distraction, but I see someone else has filled in." Andrew explained motioning towards the children with a grin.

Mia chuckled lightly and turned back to the waiting girl. "You won't be able to wave with your thumb in your mouth."

"I can wave with this hand." The small child answered.

Andrew felt something tug at his leg, one of the girls had come up to him wearing her new tiara. "Are you prince charming?"

"For you, yes, I shall gladly be your prince charming."

The small girl's face lit up at his answer. "Can I ride your pony than, just like in Snow White?"

"Certainly," reaching down he hoisted the small girl into the saddle. "How's that?" The child nodded eagerly.

"Andrew," Mia's soft voice pulled him away from the small girl. She stood, with the group of small children, waiting for him to follow. "OK, so... To be a princess, you have to believe that you are a princess. You've got to walk the way you think a princess would walk. So think tall. You gotta smile, and wave, and just have fun. So are you ready?"

A chorus of "Yes" answered her.

"Drumroll please." The soft roll of drums started and the odd group started forward.

* * *

Andrew stared down at the newspaper in his heads. There in the center was a large picture of the parade. To be more precise, it was a picture of Mia, the children, and himself (complete with plume helmet and horse) marching in the parade. Charlotte and his mother had both been praising him, raving about the magnificent photo op., and all the great publicity since daybreak. Having gotten tired of their constant chatter, he'd wandered off to search for Mia, having not seen his future bride all morning.

"Speak of the devil." Andrew grinned as he turned a corner. Mia was crouched before a door, her ear pressed firmly to the key hole. Walking quietly over he glanced down at her, "What on earth are you doing?"

Mia reached out yanking Andrew down to her position as she hissed a "shhhh" and motioned towards the door.

"What right does the Lord Jacoby have to march in our Independence Day parade?" By the sound of it, that was Viscount Mabrey.

"May I remind you that Lord Jacoby is the future consort of Princess Mia. There has been a long standing tradition for future consorts to participate in Genovian traditions- a custom that dates back to the Middle Ages, as I'm sure you recall. Not only that, but as their future Queen's consort, Lord Jacoby has a duty to appear before his people. I trust you would not strip the people of their desire or rights, Viscount Mabrey."

"That's telling him, grandma." Mia whispered to the door.

The Viscount's cold reaction came back quickly, "These are two foreigners to our lands and our customs. She may have a blood right, but how can he participate without any-"

A third voice filtered in, one Andrew slowly recognized as the Prime Minister. "That is quite enough, Viscount. I must remind you that she is the rightful heir and he is her chosen intended. They are by no means foreigners to our lands. If you will please pay them the respect this court has given you."

"Whither Lord Jacoby and Princess Mia marry is a matter I have serious doubts about-"

Mia pulled back from the door and slowly stood. Straightening her outfit she turned away from the door and started slowly down the hall. Andrew frowned, tucking the newspaper on a nearby table, he followed after her.

"First the marriage, now he's on the attack against you. That man won't be happy unless Nicholas is sitting on the thrown. And he's doing his best to make it as depressing as possible for me and grandma." Sighing she slipped her arm through his. "And now you're going to get yanked into it."

"I suppose it comes with the job." Andrew answered back. "You can't make everyone happy Mia. There's always going to be a stuffy old goat spoiling for a fight."

Mia pulled Andrew to a stop and turned to face him, "I know that, but it just gets so exhausting sometimes. I want to yank out somebody's hair, give him a swift kick to the shin, or go running screaming down the halls."

"Yes, well, I wouldn't recommend that, although, your second option does sound tempting." A smile flashed across her face and Andrew grinned. Reaching out he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm not sure about the rules, but I do believe Prince Consorts are allowed to take a swing or two at annoying Lords, if provoked and given the right incentive."

Mia smiled and leaned forward, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Andrew."

"For what?" he questioned quietly letting his hands fall to wrap around her waist as he held tightly to the smaller figure. He liked holding her, he decided to himself. In fact if given the chance he would like to do it more often.

"For being so damn supportive." Mia answered back. "God, Andrew, if you get any nicer I'll have to label you as either a figment of my imagination or impossible and throw you to the dogs."

"In that case I think I'll have to go rob the poor, maybe torture some kittens."

Mia snorted, slapping his shoulder, "Quiet, you're going to ruin the moment."

Down the hall someone cleared their throat loudly. Mia and Andrew pulled away from each other. Viscount Mabrey, the Queen, and Prime Minister Mortaz stood at the end of the hall. One looking decidedly disgusted, one happily surprised, and one entirely embarrassed about the situation.

Mia nodded a greeting to them, before linking her arm back into Andrew's and dragging him away from the scene. "Care to sit in on a meeting with me Andrew." Somehow it was a statement and not a question. Without waiting for a reply she continued, "Good. Let's go. Now."


	4. Chapter 4

"The Merits of Flying"

By LadyCleo

AU – How the movie should have gone. Andrew interrupts the moment before Mia and Nicholas kiss. Mia/Andrew all the way and inspired by frankiebaby's "A Royal Duty." If you like – review as encouragement.

Chapter Four

* * *

"And so, gentlemen," Mia declared, "the children from the shelter will be housed at the winter castle in the mountains of Libbet."

One of the parliamentary members shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he smiled politely explaining, "The use of the castle as a resort is sort of a perk for parliament members and dignitaries."

Mia nodded calmly, "Well, I'm going to de-perk it, and convert it into a children's shelter until money can be raised for one of their own. I feel guilty having two homes while they have none."

Sitting beside Mia, Andrew covertly covered a grin with one hand as the group of parliament members across from them reacted. To his left, Lilly nudged him and winked while she whispered, "Watch what she does next to speed up construction."

"Lord Crawley, how is your brother doing?"

"I don't speak to my brother."

"Oh. Well, I've hired him to be the architect on the project." Mia answered as the second man entered the room.

"That's bloody brilliant." Andrew whispered back.

Lilly nodded, "Oh, she's not done. We came up with this last night- after talking about you of course."

Andrew turned slowly towards Lilly, "Talking about me? Any interesting tidbit you'd wish to share?"

"No, not particularly."

In the course of their brief conversation Mia had started in on the two Crawleys, who were now arguing. Knocking on the wood to get their attention, Mia continued "The queen approves of the plan, and I intend to see it through. Now, gentlemen, I don't think it'll take too long to raise the money. Do you?"

"Of course not, your majesty. We shall do our utmost to ensure this project is completed quickly." Lord Crawly answered back.

"Excellent," pushing back her chair Mia stood. "If you'll excuse me, I have a bachelorette party to see to. I leave this project in your capable hands." Andrew stood, offering his arm to Mia as Lilly followed after the pair into the hallway.

"If you don't mind a bit of abject flattery," Andrew began as the three of them continued down the hall, Brigitte and Brigitta following two steps behind. "That was masterfully done, very well played."

"He means it was awesome." Lilly supplied from Mia's other arm. "Also if we take it a step further and look at the subtitles of this picture, he's developing a-"

"We're setting up the ramp in the ballroom." Charlotte interrupted, scurrying past the threesome.

Mia grinned almost thankfully as she called after the harried woman, "Ok, thanks Charlotte, and great timing."

Lilly smirked over at Mia, "Don't you want to hear the rest of my sentence?"

Mia shook her head, "That's quite alright Lilly."

"Are you sure-"

"Hello." Nicholas interrupted, forcing the three to a halt as he walked up.

"Hello." Mia greeted back quietly as Andrew nodded his own greeting.

"My hello's insignificant." Lilly quipped, "Rosencrantz, Guildenstern, come with me." Unhooking her arm from Mia's Lilly motioned towards the two quiet maids, leading the pair off down the hallway.

"So," Mia began, "Are you crashing my bridal shower?"

Nicholas shifted from foot to the other, shaking his head, "Sadly, no. I wanted to tell you that I was very impressed by what you did at the parade."

Andrew's brow knotted together, not sure how to handle the scene. This conversation was not going in the direction he would have liked it to. At this point, Nicholas should have been moving on and they should have been rejoining Lilly. Instead the three remained in place.

"The helmet and horse were a nice touch."

"Thank you, Andrew did look rather dashing. It's a Genovian custom- I'm sure you are well aware of that." Mia answered, her arm tightening on Andrews.

"Must have been uncomfortable."

'Not as damn uncomfortable as this conversation,' Andrew thought to himself before replying, "Not at all, it's an honor to be a part of any Genovian custom. Besides, I understand I will get to wear that uniform quite often in the future." It was a low stab, Andrew admitted to himself, but well worth the look Mia directed up at him.

"Right," Nicholas nodded, a wince of a smile crossing his face before turning back to Mia, "Congratulations on the children's center."

"Thank you." Mia smiled gently, turning slightly to glance at Andrew, "We're very proud of what we've accomplished, aren't we Andrew?"

"Yes, of course."

Charlotte suddenly darted back in the other direction, "The princesses are arriving."

"I should go and get changed. Excuse me, gentlemen." Standing on her tiptoes she placed a soft kiss on Andrew's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow morning at practice, have fun tonight." Mia whispered before turning and following after Charlotte.

Andrew grimaced as he turned slowly back to where Nicholas remained standing, "If you don't mind my being perfectly frank with you-"

"Not at all," Nicholas answered as he steeled his shoulder, giving Andrew what could have been a kin to a curious glance.

"I don't trust you," Andrew ignored the somewhat startled look Nicholas sent him. Folding his hands behind his back he continued, "You appear to have this infuriating habit of appearing randomly about the place and standing infernally close to my fiancée."

"Hm-" Nicholas nodded tensely, "Well, it is a small palace."

"Not that small," Andrew answered back. Taking a step closer, Andrew frowned at the other man. "In fact if I'm going to be perfectly honest, I find that I rather seem to despise you."

"That's to be expected with the throne issue."

"No, I have no issue with your somewhat blotched attempt at the throne." Andrew shook his head, "I don't trust your intentions when it comes to Mia."

"Really-"

"Yes."

"Okay than, I'm glad that we can be up front with each other," Nicholas answered back, shifting uncomfortable. "Well, I should go and read my book."

"Certainly," Andrew nodded as civilly as possible to the other man. Nicholas turned and wandered down the hallway. Unfolding his hands, Andrew crossed his arms across his chest as he watched the other man turn the corner. "I really don't trust that fellow."

"Yeah, that was a tense moment there." Lilly declared as she wandered back over to his side. "I think it would be better if next time you just sock him one."


	5. Chapter 5

"The Merits of Flying"

By LadyCleo

AU – How the movie should have gone. Andrew interrupts the moment before Mia and Nicholas kiss. Mia/Andrew all the way and inspired by frankiebaby's "A Royal Duty." If you like – review as encouragement.

Author's Note: I accidentally misspelled Lilly in chapter four– so that's fixed now. Big thank you to all the reviewers! It's much appreciated – it also encourages the muse like no other.

Chapter Five

* * *

"That's enough flaming ones for now. Are you sure I didn't burn you?" Mia lowered the bow and took a step closer to where Andrew was trying to put the flames out.

Lilly snorted making a gesture at the sleeve, "Of course you did. Look at his coat."

Andrew shook his head, "No, no, it's very minor. You just sort of seared the sleeve. Look." Giving one last pat to the charred sleeve he looked up to smile at Mia.

Mia nodded slowly and turned back to her target. Picking up her next arrow she shot it off, almost immediately shouting "Sorry," as it forced her two maids to duck to the ground. "I really suck at this."

"Look," Andrew declared, stepping around Mia he motioned towards the bow, "may I make a suggestion." Mia nodded. "I may not be an expert bowman, but what I do know is that you need to relax a little." Dropping his hands to her shoulder he straightened her back and then gently set her arms into the correct posture. "Breathe," he commanded guiding her hands, "and release."

The arrow shot forward, but thudded into a nearby tree nowhere near the original mark. "At least it went straight and didn't curve like the last couple." Lilly commented from the relative safety of the sidelines.

"Mia, you're not focusing. You have far too much on your mind, relax." Andrew grabbed another arrow and helped her set it into place. "I know you can do this, now just- just close your eyes for a second."

Taking a deep breathe, Mia slowly closed her eyes. "Suppose," Andrew whispered as he took a step closer to her, one hand falling to her waist as the other gently corrected her elbow, "Suppose for a second that you were not being bullied into marriage."

Mia nodded, opening her eyes she focused on the target and released the arrow. It sailed clumsily forward, nicking the side of the ring and invoking a half moan from her lips.

"No, that was better," Andrew corrected as Mia slowly set another arrow into place. "Now suppose that there are no would-be usurpers to your throne."

A small chuckle slipped past her lips, "Wouldn't that be great."

"Play along please," Andrew ordered gently as he fixed her hand position on the bow. "Breathe and-" his hand fell back down to her waist, "relax – release." The arrow missed the ring but thudded into the corner of the target.

A grin flashed across Mia's face as she reached for another arrow. Andrew chuckled lightly as he watched her correct her arms. "Brilliant, now," he whispered, voice dropping to barely audible, hand still lingering on her waist. "Suppose- suppose that I am falling madly in love with you."

The arrow darted forward, sailing straight through the hoop and thudding into the center of the target. In the background Lilly let off a whoop as the maids started madly clapping.

"Now suppose-" Andrew continued, voice slightly trembling as Mia slowly titled her head around to stare up at him, "suppose it's true." It got very quiet suddenly, as though Lilly and the maids had disappeared.

"Andrew, I-" Mia felt her face flush slightly as she slowly turned to face him. Starring up into his eyes she suddenly got the impression that she was Alice, standing beneath the mirrors reflection- on the verge of Wonderland. It was all somehow impeding her ability to speak.

"Mia-" his voice was almost hoarse, eyes darting rapidly between her eyes and tracing her lips. "Mia, may I-" Lifting her chin gently he leaned in closer, watching her lower lip tremble. His hand slipped slowly from her waist to the small of her back, stirring up a flock of butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

Mia gave a curt nod, her free hand climbing up to gently take a hold of his lapel. Andrew slowly lowered his head towards her- standing on her tip toes Mia met him half way, her lips pressing firmly to his.

A bolt of life seemed to jolt up through her body- whoever had said comfortable meant no chemistry had obviously been senseless. The bow dropped the ground as Mia shifted to wrap her arms around his neck. Andrew groaned slightly, pulling her closer, unintentionally lifting her feet of the ground for a second as he deepened the kiss, exploring the curve of her lips. His right hand shifted up to her arm, gently stroking the bare skin as he angled his head, breathing her in. The world seemed to catapult around him as music floated through the air. For heavens sakes he was hearing music! Although, to be perfectly honest he would not have chosen Rachmaninoff for this moment-

Mia shifted against him, pulling away gently with an odd look of bafflement pinned on her face. "Are you," she paused for a second, her head angling slightly as though she were trying to listen to a conversation more closely. "Are you hearing music?"

Andrew frowned, "Rachmaninoff?"

"Yes!"

Both turned their heads towards the oncoming sound as Lord Nicholas walked around the corner of the garden. The other man stopped short, his mouth gaping open for a second at the sight that greeted him. Mia felt a small blush hue her cheeks as she realized that Andrew was still standing with little to no space between them. His hands reluctantly released her as he took a small step back.

"Lord Nicholas," Mia greeted finding her voice first, though it cracked slightly when she spoke. "I see you're still enjoying our gardens." The other man nodded as he slowly approached the pair, "Andrew and I were just practicing for the ceremony."

Nicholas frowned, genuinely confused. From the looks of it they could have been practicing either archery or wedding vows. "Which ceremony?"

Andrew's shoulder stiffened slightly, "I beg your pardon?"

Mia's head jerked around to stare at Andrew, startled by the slight tremor of hostility in his voice. "The coronation, of course," she answered finally. Reaching out she linked her arm with Andrew's. "Andrew was helping me with the bow and arrow. Lilly and I were-" Mia paused as she realized that at some point before Nicholas' arrival Lilly had discreetly disappeared. "That is I was just-"

"Might I inquire," Andrew interrupted, eyes pinned on Nicholas, "What brings you around?"

"Just happened to be taking a stroll," Nicholas answered back. "I trust there is nothing wrong with that."

Something tugged at Mia's free arm and she turned to see Lilly, having reappeared on the scene, with a very confused expression, "What's going on? I leave you smooching Prince Charming here and come back to find you entertaining a rat."

Andrew frowned, slowly pulling his arm away from Mia, "What a striking coincidence, that Mia should be practicing here, at her usual time, and that you should choose this section of the gardens to stroll through." A slight frown worked its way into the corner of Andrew's lips as he continued. "It seems peculiar to me that you should just happen to find yourself consistently running into Mia."

"Andrew," Mia whispered, tugging gently on his sleeve, "Andrew what are you doing?"

"I find nothing odd about that," Nicholas answered. "And in this case it is not a coincidence; I came over to speak to Her Highness."

Andrew raised an eyebrow and took a slow step forward, "Really? On what matter?"

Dropping her voice, Mia turned her head towards Lilly, "Okay, this is getting really weird."

"You said it sister. Maybe we ought to separate the boys." Lilly motioned towards Nicholas, "Should I shoo him? I can shoo him. Just tell me which one you want to shoo."

Mia slowly shook her head, "I don't think it's going to be that easy."

"If you must know, it's a matter that doesn't concern you." Nicholas rolled his shoulders back. "State politics and such- after all, you're not a state member yet."

"Interesting point." Andrew took another step closer. "Tell me, what exactly would a usurper, such as yourself, need to discuss with his intended victim?" The two men were now glaring at each other in what Lilly would call a 'she's mine- back off' battle of the eyeballs.

"Okay," Mia interrupted, "I think we're going to end this now. If you'll excuse us," Reaching out Mia grabbed Andrew's arm and started tugging him in the opposite direction. "We're scheduled to meet Lord and Lady Jacoby on the south lawn for lunch, wouldn't want to keep the future in-law's waiting."

"Of course," Nicholas nodded folding his hands behind his back as he watched the pair, "Wouldn't want to upset Lady Jacoby, after all she is the arranger of matrimonial bliss." Whither the comment was said to upset or simply state the facts, Mia wasn't sure. But Andrew suddenly planted his feet into the ground, she had a feeling he wasn't going anywhere yet.

"Is there something you wish to say?" This time there was no mistaking the hostile edge in Andrew's voice. The usual calm exterior had been washed away and replaced with a tense version that Mia wasn't quite prepared to see.

"No, there isn't." Nicholas admitted with a slight smile. "I'll just go about my day and you just go about your 'duty.'"

Fire and brimstone flashed through Andrew's eyes as he pulled himself straight, "Right!" Rearing back his fist, he clocked the other man clean in the jaw- watching with satisfaction as Nicholas stumbled backwards, cursing. Pulling away, Andrew straightened his suit jacket and turned back to the gaping Mia. "Shall we go?"


	6. Chapter 6

"The Merits of Flying"

By LadyCleo

AU – How the movie should have gone. Andrew interrupts the moment before Mia and Nicholas kiss. Mia/Andrew all the way and inspired by frankiebaby's "A Royal Duty." If you like – review as encouragement.

Chapter Six

* * *

"How could you?" Susan Jacoby's voice was a full octave higher than normal- something Arnold Jacoby took to be a bad sign. Pulling at his tie, Arnold glanced around the crowded sitting room. The instigator, that is his son, was sitting on the couch with a quiet solemn expression. Mia sat to Andrew's left looking very uncomfortable and exchanging occasional glances with Lilly.

"What were you thinking?" Susan's shrill voice continued, "On the eve of your wedding- I shudder to think what the press will say if this ever get outs. And poor Princess Mia having to witness your barbaric act-"

Mia glanced up from her fingers, shifting uncomfortably on the couch, "Really, I'm quite fine-" Andrew dropped a hand down to her leg and shook his head, silencing her.

"I don't understand-" Susan continued, "what on earth possessed you to take such – such an action? A brawl in the middle of the garden! I have never know you to lose your self-control like that – to act so- so ridiculous. As a soon to be royal dignity you know you should have shown more self-restraint-"

"Come now, Susan" Arnold interrupted. "Andrew's a grown man with a title of his own. I think we can let the boy explain himself." Turning slowly to his son, Arnold raised an eyebrow. "Care to defend yourself my boy?"

"Actually," Andrew began, then paused and shook his head. "I'd rather not."

Lilly snickered in the background as Susan turned from a shade of upset pink to pissed red. "Rather not?" Susan demanded, vein popping out of her forehead.

"I'm not a child, mother." There was a tone of defeat in Andrew's voice that made Mia wonder how many times he'd had similar arguments with his mother. "If I want to sock a backstabbing twit in the garden, then I'll bloody well sock him."

"Well I- I-" exasperated Susan gave a small screech. Turning away she stormed out of the sitting room with a flourish that would have left Scarlett O'Hara green with envy. Arnold slowly pushed himself to his feet, winked knowingly at his son, and ambled off after his wife.

"Thank goodness that's over." Lilly beamed as she bounced over towards the pair. "She always get that way when you piss her off?"

A weary smile cracked across Andrew's face, "That was actually the lighter side of it."

"Well, my opinions unchanged. It was a beautiful right hook, and the expression on his face: priceless." Lilly chuckled, propping herself on the edge of the coffee table. "A camera would have been perfect." Balling her fist into a mock microphone, Lilly held it out towards Andrew. "Tell me how does it feel to have finally done what everyone else wanted to do?"

Mia groaned burying her head in her hands, "Please let there have been no cameras."

"Are you," Andrew began, his forehead wrinkling, "Are you agreeing with my mother than?"

Mia hesitated, unsure of herself for a second. Slowly standing she walked away from the couch. "Yes," she finally answered. "Yes, I am Andrew. This couldn't have come at a worse time." Her left hand rose up to nervously scrunch at her hair, her head shaking. "I don't even see why you- you felt compelled to punch him. It's all a little ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?" Andrew was suddenly on his feet, though his face was still a picture of calm. "Did you hear what he said?" He questioned with a somewhat baffled frown.

"All he said was 'I'll just go about my day and you just go about your duty.'" Mia shrugged, "I'm sorry. I don't see how that gives you the right to attack the man, Andrew."

His eyes narrowed in on her with an almost accusing glare. "You're defending him." He said the words quietly enough, but something about Andrew had gone extremely cold.

"I'm not defending him." The words were spoken softly, Mia's eyes tracing Andrew's as she subconsciously took a step closer to him.

"You are defending him," he accused. Turning away from her, Andrew began to pace along the length of the couch, his voice taking on an edge of anger as he continued, "The man waltzes into your palace, forces you into an arranged marriage, and you're defending him against me, your fiancé."

"I'm not defending him, Andrew," Mia sighed, a hand rubbing at her temple. "I just don't see why you had to haul back and punch the guy for making one harmless comment." Lilly frowned from her place on the coffee table, her head whipping in between the two.

Andrew stopped, "O – I see" his voice suddenly sunk low, into a calm quiet tone. "So I'm just supposed to stand to the side as he insults us."

The quiet seriousness of his face alarmed Mia and she stuttered for a second, searching for a way to respond, "I didn't say that."

"I suppose than that as prince consort my job will be to disappear into the curtain behind you? Someone always there, but never truly present? After all it's an arranged marriage, right- I just have to do my 'duty' and kept quiet. I'm just the man who's purpose was to put you on the throne- that's my only job." The expression on his face seemed to pass somewhere in-between angry and wounded. "Well Mia, am I really someone who just simply got you a crown than?" Andrew didn't wait for her answer. "Sorry, I was confused about that. Thank you for making it perfectly clear." The hard edge was back in his face as he turned away, walking briskly towards the doors.

"Andrew, wait. Where are you going?"

"Does it matter?" He questioned as he pulled the doors open.

"Andrew," the crash of doors slamming answered Mia's call. Exhausted she dropped back down to the couch. "Great- this is just great."

"Ouch is more the word I would use." Slouching onto the couch next to Mia, Lilly frowned pensively, elbowing Mia gently, "Hey now, kiddo. No reason to look glum. It's not like he called off the engagement or anything. Just give him a little time to himself." Lilly smiled as Mia slowly turned her head towards her. "Besides I think we both know it wasn't just the whole 'doing his duty' thing that peeved prince charming. The fact that the rat was giving less of a 'usurper glare' and more of an 'let's get to know each other gaze' just added fuel to the fire."

Mia shook her head, "That's crazy."

"Which part: Mr. Stiff Upper Lip turning into the green-eyed monster or the would-be-throne napper giving you the come-hither look?" Lilly questioned. "They both make sense to me."

Mia let out a frustrated groan and leaned back against the couch. "How did this get so complicated?"

"It started out complicated: You becoming a princess, rat-with-looks trying to stealing the throne, princess forced to marry attractive man with British accent- Of course, if you ask me, you all asked for it."

"I didn't ask to be a princess."

"But you took it." Lilly challenged, gently patting Mia's leg. "The good ole duke doesn't have to marry you but he is. It all balances out in the end."

Mia folded her hands together and bit down on her lower lip. None of this made much sense to her. Andrew had admitted growing feelings for her, Nicholas was showing more concern for her than she'd assumed a victim would warrant. The situation was growing more complex over each passing moment. It didn't help matters when Nicholas had thrown an even bigger wrench into the works by bringing up the question of duty.

That's why Andrew was upset about the comment- the word 'duty' hit home to both of them. This marriage was forcing them to make a sacrifice in order to serve Genovia, all for the sake of Duty. But was it just a duty to Andrew? Could it even be called a duty when Andrew was falling in love with her?

With the wedding looming- they were facing a decision: how much of a sacrifice were they making and what their roles were going to be in this 'arranged marriage.' Andrew had already made himself clear on his role. He wanted to be supportive; he was willing to put himself emotionally into the role of her husband, and eager to love her- or at least to try. But Mia remained on the other side of the fence: confused, rushed, harried along into the relationship, and not quite capable of seeing past the idea of an arranged marriage. All she seemed to be able to see was a shattering fairy tale. In the end of it, she was the only hitch in the deal.

Sitting there, slowly ruminating over these things, Mia slowly came to one almost frightening conclusion. "I never even gave him a chance."

"Who?" Lilly questioned with a befuddled squint.

"Andrew. From the start of this thing I only ever saw this as a duty, a necessity to getting the throne. I was so wrapped up with making sure he proposed I never bothered to try and feel anything for him. Andrew was right, I only saw him as a necessity for the throne." Mia winced as she said the words, a sinking feeling slowly engulfing her. "How could I do that, how could I be so cold."

"I'm confused-"

"But it's not." Mia jumped to her feet as she interrupted Lilly. "It's not just an arranged marriage."

Lilly's face scrunched up more, "Wait, I'm still stuck on the-"

Mia had begun to pace along the coach, almost retracing the steps Andrew had taken only a few minutes ago. "Andrew's a sweet, funny, smart man. He's gorgeous to look at and when he kisses my knees turn into a warm gooey mess. I think I like him- I know I like him."

"Gooey knees are a pretty likable thing when it comes to kisses," Lilly declared with a nod for emphasis then frowned as Mia gave out a small gasp. "What, what's wrong?"

"Shit, I really have screwed this all up." Mia declared, panic creased over her face as her hand fluttered down to her stomach- which had consequently started churning in a very unpleasant manner. "I screwed up, Lilly, I screwed up royally."

"Being Royal, I suppose it's the only way you can screw up."

"What am I going to do," she questioned, turning frantically toward her friend. "I've ruined everything- I defended Nicholas and now Andrew thinks I'm just marrying him to get the throne," Mia resumed pacing. "When I'm really thinking I don't want to just marry him for the throne and maybe - just maybe - I'm falling or have already fallen in love with him. I don't know how to fix this. I don't know what to tell him. I've been so selfish assuming that I was the only one sacrificing. And there he is, forfeiting just as much, gaining less, and still, on top of all that, he can see past the situation and somehow manage to actually fall in love with a screw up."

"Will you stop with the 'screw up,' it's not that bad. You're panicking over nothing. So okay you had your first fight. It's not the end of the world, I'm sure there will be plenty of more fights to come, and plenty of time to make up." Lilly paused as she realized that Mia was not only ignoring her, but briskly moving towards the doors. "Where are you going?"

"I need to find Andrew and straighten this out before my life gets any more complicated." Mia called back, quickly passing out of view into the hall.

Lilly slowly shook her head, leaning back against the couch she kicked her feet up onto the table and sighed dramatically, "Ah- young love!"

* * *

"With only two and a half days left, Olivia, I'm beginning to feel rather frantic." Clarisse greeted her maid as she slowly walked up the terrace steps, the white poodle in step beside her. Olivia nodded somberly; bowing briefly before stepping forward to meet Clarisse. "Would you take Maurice for me, please? I have to check the orchestra selections."

Olivia nodded crisply, accepting the leash. "And they asked for you to approve a place setting for the reception, your majesty."

"Very well." Clarisse inwardly groaned at the prospect of more place settings and classical compositions. Turning towards the door Clarisse paused as another figure caught her eye. Andrew stood on the opposite end of the terrace, leaning against the railings, and staring into the gardens pensively.

"Now there's a man probably more harried than me. "Clarisse smiled warmly. "I think the Orchestra and place setting can wait a moment." Strolling causally across the terrace she stopped short beside him, "I heard about your little encounter this afternoon. I hope that isn't why you're staring off into nothing so moodily."

Andrew pushed back from the railing and slowly straightened, "I'd be lying if I said no, your majesty." He glanced at her slowly then turned his eyes back to the green foliage in front of them. "It's not so much that I punched him, more what he's said that's bothering me."

"Ah yes, that word has been know to invoke both lesser and worse reactions from many royal figures." A small laugh slipped from Clarisse lips, startling Andrew. "It's no wonder you walloped the fellow, I imagine he stepped on a very sore nerve."

Andrew nodded, folding his hands behind his back he glanced at the queen for a long second, "How did you manage?"

"What?" Clarisse frowned, "You mean how I ever managed to survive an arranged marriage?" Andrew neither confirmed nor denied the question, but waited patiently beside her. "Well, I suppose it was with hard work and a strong willingness to compromise. It helped that Rupert and I were good friends." A wistful smile crossed Clarisse's face then slowly vanished into a frown. "But I don't think that's your trouble. I think your predicament is that you love my granddaughter and want more than an arranged marriage."

Andrew frowned and turned back towards the garden view. "I'm not sure-" he paused, shook his head, and started over. "That's not what she wants or needs. I committed myself to this marriage because she needed me, I never thought that I might fall for her." A small chuckle slipped past his lip. "In a way I've bartered my soul to save her crown, but now that she's inadvertently stolen my heart I seem to want out of the deal, but at the same time I'd rather die than leave her now."

Clarisse frowned, a hand reaching out to gently rest on the younger man's shoulder. "I don't suppose there's anything I can do about it than?"

"No-" Andrew paused suddenly. "Actually, there is one thing you might be able to do."

* * *

Throwing open the library doors, Mia poked her head in and glanced around the walls of books. "Andrew," she gently called out, stepping inside and skimming down the rows of books. She frowned and spun on her heels when it became obvious the Duke of Kenilworth was not in library- as he hadn't been in his rooms, in the stables, in the kitchen, in the study, or anywhere else.

Stepping back into the hall, Mia glanced right as she turned left, gently colliding with the oncoming Joe. "Sorry." Straightening herself she smiled sheepishly for the security guard.

"That's alright Princess, I'm used to it now."

Preoccupied with her search, Mia brushed of the comment and glanced back down the hall, "Joe, have you seen Andrew?"

"No, princess." He smiled gently and then motioned towards the kitchen, "Although I think her majesty may be able to enlighten you. She's finalizing the place setting in the kitchen."

"Thanks Joe" Mia answered as she turned away towards the kitchen. Moving diligently and quickly down the hallway, she kept her eyes peeled in search of the missing pilot. But he remained missing-in-action as she finally approached the kitchen.

Clarisse was working at the kitchen table, a cup of tea in front of her as she browsed over her 'to do' list while making notes on a separate peace of paper. To her right an attendant stood with a clipboard taking down instructions as Clarisse dictated them. "I'm sure the staff of the Regent Hotel have seen to the guest accommodations- do you think it was much to book an entire hotel? We'll, never mind. With this RSVP list we'll need to book another Hotel unless Charlotte can find a miraculous cure to the west wing plumping."

"Grandma this isn't good. I've lost Andrew."

"I beg your pardon – how does one lose a groom?" Clarisse questioned as Mia slowly climbed onto the stool opposite of her. A chef appeared at Mia's side, placing a steaming cup of tea before the distraught princes.

Mia nodded her thanks, but pushed the cup away. "We got in a fight over what happened this afternoon," she explained. "I think I made it worse."

"Yes." Clarisse declared as she made a note on her list. "I heard about that and I think I would agree."

Mia straightened suddenly, "What?"

"The maids know everything." Turning back to the attendant she frowned. "A few of the dignitaries have been known to take liberations with their 'spirits,' especially considering we have an open bar. Best have some extra security. We've already arranged to have a military guard, might as we'll also have them escort our inebriated guests if necessary." Clarisse paused before adding, "Unless it's the French Consult- it's best not to repeat that situation."

Mia slouched down onto the bar stool, an expression of abject misery plastered across her face as she waited until her grandmother turned back before speaking. "Well, now I can't find Andrew. I've looked everywhere: the stables, the library, his rooms, up and down the gardens. You don't think that he-"

Clarisse turned away from Mia, cutting off her granddaughter as she handed off the papers to the waiting attendant, "That'll be all. I'll handle the rest when I get back." The young attendant nodded, bowed and moved quickly off towards the ballroom. Smiling cheerfully Clarisse turned back to her crestfallen granddaughter, "Care to take a drive with me?"

If possible Mia's frown deepened another centimeter, "Grandma, have you been listening to a word-"

"Yes, of course." Clarisse interrupted. Standing she moved around the table and gently took her granddaughter by the elbow. "And I think that this calls for a drive."


	7. Chapter 7

"The Merits of Flying"

By Lady_Cleo

AU – How the movie should have gone. Andrew interrupts the moment before Mia and Nicholas kiss. Mia/Andrew all the way and inspired by frankiebaby's "A Royal Duty." If you like – review as encouragement.

Unbeated, I've been out of writing for so long so sorry for any typos or errors.

Chapter Seven

* * *

The car slipped quietly down the road at a smooth pace, a destination in mind, but no apparent need to hurry. Within the sleek alloy body, Princess Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi sat morosely next to her grandmother. She ignored natures' glorious scenery and instead fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. "Why do I always screw things up, grandma?"

"Surely, it can't be this traumatic." Clarisse glanced over at her granddaughter as she spoke, a sad smile twitching across her lips. Mia only shot her back a blank stare, invoking a sigh from Clarisse's lips. "Well, I wouldn't say you always screw things up, dear. Only, sometimes you have a rather different approach to things." Clarisse continued "Take for instance this little fight with Andrew, it's not a 'screw up.' It's a fight. Seeing as how you are both very human, you are bound to come face to face with the occasional squabble. I would be worried if you never fought."

Mia turned away from her grandmother to stare at the scenery, "But it's my fault, it's always my fault."

Clarisse got the closest to a snort a royal queen good, "Nonsense, your both to blame?"

Mia's head whipped back around, "What?" Her face scrunched up as she starred disbelieving at her grandmother.

"First of all, no matter how vindicated the action was, Andrew should not have punched Nicholas. Just as I told you, we can't afford to lose control. What Andrew displayed was simply that, he lets his pride interfere for a moment."

Folding her hands across her lap, Clarisse watched her granddaughter slowly digest the words for a second before continuing. "You on the other hand, dear, showed a lack of tact."

"That's a first," Mia quipped with a moan.

Clarisse hushed her gently before continuing, "As I understand it, Andrew was probably already stinging from his mother's tirade, and I've it on very good account that it was indeed a tirade. Instead of supporting him, you added to his mother's rant. He's a smart lad: I'm sure he had already realized his mistake and didn't need a reminder." Clarisse grabbed Mia's hand. "No relationship is truly perfect, Mia. They're full of emotional roller coasters- even the arranged ones. You're not expected to have all the answers when it comes to this matter, and it will take time to find a balance. But you must have patience and understanding."

"I now that grandma-" Mia's answer was suddenly cut off as the car pulled to a halt outside of a heavily fenced area. The guards at the gate post were dressed in a traditional military uniform. They both waved the car through the gate as Mia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Grandma, why are we visiting the Air Force Base?"

"I'm sorry, dear. I have a few royal duties to attend to. It won't take long."

The car slipped down along the road in silence, passing the long rows of buildings and barracks. Overhead a jet zipped through the air, curving at a tremendous speed into a soft spin. Mia bit down on her lip and resisted the temptation to bury her face in her hands; she really was in no mood to play the smiling monarch. The car glided to smooth halt near an airplane hangar where several very official looking generals awaited them.

"Come along dear," Clarisse instructed as the chauffer opened the door, "think of it as another training experience." That said the monarch stepped lightly out of the car. Mia groaned, but followed quickly after her grandmother.

"Your majesties," General Ratzenburg beamed with a glowing pride as he saluted his monarchs briskly. The subordinates that lined up neatly behind him followed the example with the same brisk enthusiasm. "I trust you are here to witness our little impromptu air show." The general motioned with a sharp hand towards the sky. "One always appreciates the performance of a superior pilot."

Clarisse and Mia both craned their necks to try and catch another glimpse of the gray object. "Ah, yes, certainly." Clarisse finally agreed as she shifted her gaze back to the men at her side. "That is obviously a very talented man."

The general seemed puzzled for a second; as though he'd missed a cue and was not sure what role he was playing. "Yes- of course, your majesty."

"I should very much like to talk to the young man." Clarisse added amiably, her gaze still fixed on the puzzled General.

Again the general's face crinkled into a bemused expression, he shifted uncomfortable, and glanced at his subordinates, but after a few seconds of awkward silence seemed to finally grasp something Mia did not. "Oh- yes, of course, your majesty. The young man will be landing in only a few minutes, the abruptness of his request only allowed us to free up a few minutes of air time. If you would like to wait in the staff lounge," here he ardently gestured into the airplane hangar before continuing, "I shall have you called promptly when the young man lands."

Clarisse waved off the suggestion, a genuinely satisfied smile creeping across her lips. "That is quiet alright, it's a lovely day and I think I prefer to wait here."

A brisk nod followed by a vigorous salute was the only reply given before the General bowed and departed, subordinates following at his heels. Mia sighed and took several steps back until she felt the smooth warm car stop her. Leaning back against it she glanced back over at her grandmother, "All right, what's up?"

"What on earth do you mean?"

"What's going on, grandma? I highly doubt you drove all the way out here just to praise one pilot for his impromptu air show."

Clarisse appeared un-phased, "It was certainly not a coincidence that we came out here for one pilot. He happens to be a very talented young man. I've heard many great things about his future potential, it's a very rare occasional when you stumble upon such a find. There is certainly no reason not to give the young man a chance to soar, and no reason not to praise him for his sacrifice, willingness to serve his country, and those in need."

Mia let a little exasperated sigh slip past her lips. Turning her head away from her grandmother she watched the ostensibly small jet swoop towards the runway.

"Beside, my dear," Clarisse continued, "I do believe we were in the middle of a very important conversation, one concerning your future relationship with a certain duke." Clarisse moved swiftly forward, stepping into Mia's view and blocking the sight of the runway, she continued the conversation. "Would you care to continue the discussion?"

"What more is there to say? I screwed up-"

"You both made a mistake," Clarisse interjected. "But, mistakes are easily fixed, especially when you make to effort to clear up any miscommunication, or any emotional blurt-age."

Mia snorted in what Clarisse deemed an un-princess like manner, "With the pilot M.I.A. how do you recommend we go about that? Got any more miracles up your crown, grandma?"

"I don't think you'll need a miracle for this little dilemma." Clarisse smiled and motioned towards the distant fighter jet as it touched down onto the runway. "And who says Andrew is missing?"

Mia perked up, the fighter jet taxed towards them, pulling to a smooth halt in its designated parking spot. Several enlisted men scurried over to the jet, climbing up onto the wings the helped the pilot out: a distinctly familiar pilot emerged from the helmet and climbed down to the ground.

Mia glanced over at her grandmother for a long second, not sure of what to do or how to approach the pilot. Clarisse smiled warmly in response and gently nudged her granddaughter in the pilot's direction. "Speak from the heart and everything will be resolved if it's meant to be."

Resisting the smart remark that popped up in her head, Mia moved pushed away from the car and started off towards the jet and the pilot. It seemed to take forever to cross the tarmac and even longer to reach the pilot. Andrew didn't appear to notice her right off the bat, instead he stood alongside the jet, olive flight suit accentuating his lean form as he ran his hand over the wing, giving a final inspection before letting go.

"It's nice a plane," Mia began, hesitating. Andrew glanced over his shoulder at her, a smile drifting over his lips. The silence hung over the pair, neither seemingly prepared to speak at once. Mia shifted awkwardly from one foot to the next: her clothes chaffed against her skin, the neck line constricting, as her palms began to sweat. She was suddenly petrified, the world around him felt smaller then it usually did. "Andrew about what happened this afternoon-"

Andrew turned around, his gaze silencing the words that attempted to escape from Mia's lips. Stepping away from the jet, Andrew let his hand fall gently to her shoulder. "What happened this afternoon-"

"No," Mia interrupted. The fear plummeted through her stomach as she saw his eyes soften. "No, I shouldn't have berated you." Mia countered, with a shake of her head she averted her eyes almost guiltily for a second before fixing them back on his face, "What you said Andrew - I want you know that I would never want you to disappear into the curtain. We're in this together no matter what happens. You're sacrificing just as much as I am, if not more for this marriage."

Andrew frowned, his hand unconsciously stroking her arm. "Mia, I want to-" he paused suddenly unsure of how to continue.

Mia rapidly shook her head, continuing before the Duke had a chance to speak again. "You were right in a way Andrew. I've only seen you as a necessity to the throne. But you're not just a necessity to the throne. I've come to know you as a loving and caring man. I know we can make this marriage work."

"Mia-"

"Andrew," Mia whispered back her hands flying up to grasp at the flight suit. "Why did you agree to marry me Andrew?"

Andrew frowned, his hands slowly dropping from her arms to hang at his side. "I suppose it was in part because you needed me to, in part because you wanted me to, and- in part because I wanted to." His eyes darted away from her face. Looking up, Andrew met her gaze, "Mia-"

"But what if that's not what I want. What if I don't want you to marry me because I need you to."

Andrew frowned, suddenly confused by the sudden shift in the conversation. "But I thought you just-" he trailed off, resisting the temptation to scratch at his temple in confusion.

"Andrew you are possible the most caring, sweetest being that I've ever met. You put others before yourself wholeheartedly. What I mean is-" Mia stammered for a second, "What I'm trying to say is that- What I want to say is that – what you said this afternoon."

Andrew still looked somewhat baffled by the direction of the conversation, "Mia I was angry and feeling irrational. Mother's scolding-"

"No, No," Mia's cheeks hued pink for a second, "before Nicholas showed up."

"Oh," Andrew whispered, the conversation clicking. "Mia, are you-"

"Would you stop interrupting me for a minute?" Her cheeks dropped another hue of red. Andrew's mouth snapped shut as he starred down at her, eyes wide in a slight bewilderment. Taking a deep breathe Mia straightened up, trying to regain whatever dignity she had left. "Andrew, what I'm trying to say, and failing at is that I think I could also be falling for you."

Andrew fumbled for a second as he stared down at the woman before him. "Mia, what are you -"

Taking a deep breath, Mia cut him off. "I want to marry you." She paused, her grip on his flight suit tightening as though she was afraid he'd start backing away. "Right now there's nothing more that I want."

"You don't have to do this Mia."

"I do, I think- I think we may have accidentally stumbled on something great. I kept whining about how I want to fall in love, never realizing that maybe love had already snuck up on me."

Andrew dropped his head down, his eyes avoiding hers for what seemed like a long second as silence settled over them. Mia felt her heart stop, panic tightening every muscle in her body as a thousand different responses filtered through her imagination. But something clicked in Andrew's eyes as he finally looked up, "Bugger," he whispered. Reaching out he gently grabbed her waist, invoking a startled shriek from the princess as he pulled her close. Before Mia could gather her senses, Andrew pressed his lips down to hers gently.

The shock Mia felt was rapidly replaced by the feeling of warmth and relief that his lips brought. Wrapping her arms around Andrew's neck she kissed him back whole heartedly. Her right foot kicked up, hands snaking up to wrap around his neck. Pulling back from him, Mia grinned, "I take that to mean you're in agreement."

Andrew smiled in return, "Decidedly in agreement, your highness."

Note- About one or two chapters left.


	8. Chapter 8

"The Merits of Flying"

By LadyCleo

AU – How the movie should have gone. Andrew interrupts the moment before Mia and Nicholas kiss. Mia/Andrew all the way and inspired by frankiebaby's "A Royal Duty." If you like – review as encouragement.

Thanks to Frankiebaby for the encouragement to get off my ass and finish. Life's really calm right now so my goal for this week is to finish this story! Unbeta-ed so all mistakes and typos are mine.

Chapter Eight

* * *

Lilly grinned as she threw open the doors to Mia's bedroom and marched into the sunlight. The maids had yet to bring breakfast and Mia still sat on the bed gingerly wiping the sleep from her face. "Mornin' sunshine. Late night?"

Mia chuckled lightly, swinging her legs off the bed she stood and stretched out her limbs. "I guess, Andrew and I spent the afternoon together."

Lilly snorted, "Afternoon, evening- according to the maids you didn't stumble into bed until after midnight." A sly grin winked its way across Lilly's face. "Prince charming consort sweep you off your feet yesterday?"

Pink hues crept across Mia's face as she playfully swatted at Lilly's arm. The doors opened admitting the two maids, one caring a tray with breakfast, the other with a newspaper and carafe of coffee. "Good morning your majesty" they chimed together, setting the items on the table.

Mia slipped into a seat, Lilly joining her with a amused grin. "So I'm assuming I wasn't missed last night. Good, I don't think I could take another berating."

Lilly shrugged, "Well, I wouldn't say you weren't missed last night. Someone was looking for you." Lilly took a cup of coffee from the maids and opened the newspaper, a grin flashing off her face as she gazed down at it. "I took a message for you, but I'm thinking you won't want it." Lifting the newspaper Lilly held it towards Mia, showing off the bold print headline "Wedding Looks to go off Without a Hitch" along with the full blown photo of Mia and Andrew in heated embrace.

Mia grabbed the newspaper out of Lilly's hands, eyes scouring the print and photo.

Lilly chuckled lightly again as she took another sip of coffee before tasking, "No privacy, eh."

Mia grabbed a bit of toast and took a large bite, eyes still glued to the paper as she examined the picture in detail. The photograph was very good for an amateur, or at least she assumed it had been an amateur as no press had been around for the intimate occasion. The photo had captured a particularly steamy moment when Andrew's arm had snaked around her waist. A flush of heat raced through Mia as she recalled the moment.

"Err um-" Lilly cleared her throat, drawing her friend back from the past to the table. "There a reason you're turning red, Mia?" A sly wink and nudge of the elbow followed her comment. "What exactly happened yesterday?"

Mia chomped down on the toast for a second of diversion, Lilly's grin only widened. Leaning across the table she poked at Mia with her index finger. "Any hanky panky to share?"

Mia choked down on the toast for a second, "What? No- we just took a drive through town with grandma."

Lilly deflated back against her chair, "A drive with grandma? You've got a hot boy with an English accent and you take a drive with grandma." Reaching down Lilly grabbed the newspaper and thrust it into Mia's face. "You've got a bona fide prince charming kissing you like that and you take a drive with grandma? Have you learned nothing from me?"

Mia smiled and pushed the paper out of her face, "Yes, I've got a bona fide prince charming that will become bona fide prince consort in a few days, there will be plenty of time for hanky panky in the future."

"But it's not as fun after you get married."

"And you would know this how?"

"Just trust me, I am the knowledgeable one." With a wink Lilly took another sip of the coffee. "Anyway, while you were away wasting time with your hot English pilot" she placed particular emphasis on the last three words before continuing, "the would be throne-napper was tossing rocks at your window."

A wrinkled creased over Mia's forehead. "What for?"

"Not sure, when I answered your window he didn't seem too thrilled to see me. Anyway I explained that you were off with your 'duty' and asked if he wanted to leave a message. His explanation was that he just wanted to talk to you." Lilly reached across the table again to steal a piece of bacon off Mia's plate before continuing. "Seemed kind of fishy to me, what would a rat like him want with an engaged girl like you?"

"Good question," Mia slapped a hand against her forehead, "Why do I have the feeling that this isn't over yet. Mabrey is after the throne and he won't rest until his nephew is sitting on it- no matter how much he stomps over others to get it."

"Hey, kiddo, need I remind you in a few more days you'll be signed, sealed, and delivered. Once both your finger and your head is crowned Mabrey can holler all he wants but very few are going to be listening to him."

Mia sighed and pushed her plate away, "I know but I just have a bad feeling about the next few days. I'll be more comfortable once Andrew and I are floating down the Rivera." Lilly winked and nudged Mia again.

A quiet knock disturbed the two, both maids springing to attention to answer it, and reemerging from the anteroom followed by Andrew.

A smile dashed against Mia's lips as she jumped out of her chair and practically bounced over to him. "Morning," she greeted pressing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, very well." Linking his hand in hers Andrew turned towards Lilly and nodded a good morning.

"Morning." Lilly grinned back. "You look rather dashing - come to sweep Mia off her feet again?"

Andrew glanced down at his grey suit for a second, "Um, yes, you might say that." Turning back to Mia he grinned down at her, "We've got an engagement," Mia blinked up at him in confusion. "The rose ceremony." He reminded her. "The Ladies of Genovia are presenting us with a wedding present. Charlottes on her way up right now-"

"Shit-" Mia dropped his hand and scrambled towards her dressing rooms, " Brigitte and Brigitta- we have a crisis." The two maids scurried after her, leaving Andrew to take a seat next to Lilly with an amused grin.

"So," Lilly raised an eyebrow and scooted closer, "did you see your close up this morning?"

"Close up?" For a second he seemed genuinely baffled before catching sight of the abandoned paper. "Ah, yes, I did." A smile snagged the corner of his lips. "Rather fetching picture, isn't it."

"So- what exactly happened after the photo?"

"Pardon?"

Lilly deflated back against her seat again, "Never mind, I think I know the answer already. A drive with grandma. But that doesn't explain why Mia didn't stumble into bed until after midnight."

Andrew grinned, "Yes, after the drive Mia and I spent the evening playing board games. You know she's a rather horrid little cheat."

"Board games?" Lilly lifted her head and shot an indignant glare at the lord. "What is this, a Disney movie? God lord man, you've got a hot princess on your hands, take advantage of the situation."

Andrew chuckled, "You do recall that in a few days we will be joined for life. I don't really think we need to hasten-"

"Ugh," Lilly interrupted him, "It really is Disney movie."

* * *

"With the weather forecast like it is, I'm sure that my flower beds will have a difficult time…" Mia stifled the yawn that threatened to slip out as the small elderly woman rambled on beside her. The group of women around her clucked sympathetically as the woman continued on lamenting her flower beds.

"Excuse me," the masculine voice cut in. Mia spun on her heels towards the voice hoping for someone to rescue her only to turn back to the group with deflated hopes as Nicholas joined the group. "Might I have a word with Princess Mia."

"Actually," Mia interrupted, "I was just enjoying Lady Daveinas talk about her flowerbeds. Surely whatever you have to say can wait."

"Oh yes, young man," The Lady Daveinas squeaked in pleasure, patting Mia's hand gently. "I rather think of my flowers are very important, and her majesty was enjoying our conversation."

"Actually it's of some importance." Gently taking Mia by the arm, Nicholas stirred her away from the group, leaving the older women to task and glare at his back.

Mia yanked her arm quickly out of his grasp, "I don't think that was very appropriate, in fact I'm gonna go with that was damn rude of you. Now, if you don't mind, I have a party to attended to and old women to entertain." Turning back around Mia started to storm off before his hand caught her arm again.

"I just wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" Mia questioned, slowly turning back to him she pushed his hand off her arm. "Apologize for what, attempting to steal my throne? Or insulting Andrew yesterday? If it's the first you can hold you breath because you've got a damn bad start. If it's the later then you've got the wrong person, Andrew's the one that deserves that apology."

Nicholas winced running a hand across his jaw. "I think he got his apology when he punched in retaliation."

Mia snorted, her hands dropping down to her waist as she glared at the other man. "You were baiting him yesterday, anyone with a splattering of brains could see that. You deserved what you got."

"I didn't come here to fight with you, Mia."

"Really, then why are you here?"

Nicholas frowned, rubbing a hand across his forehead. "I don't know how to say this, Mia. I don't know why I didn't see it from the start." Mia frowned for a moment confused as Nicholas continued. "You're an amazing woman. You're really smart, beautiful, and you've got such talent, such a warm and welcoming heart-" He paused seeming to gather courage for a second. "I think- I think I might be falling for you."

It was Mia's turn to drop her jaw as she stared down at the other man. "Ex- excuse me?"

"I know it's really sudden," Nicholas paused for a second, seeming to fumble his words as he hastily continued, "and you marriage is only a few days away. But I feel I needed to tell you how I feel. You are such an amazing woman, you've shown me what sacrifice is and were this country can go. I think together we could…"

Mia felt her fist slowly clinch together as the anger boiled up. Turning to face the other man, Mia recalled a similar situation and the perfect phrase to fit, "Bloody hell," rearing back her fist she socked the other man.

Andrew turned at the sound of the commotion in time to watch Mia's right hook connect with Nicholas' jaw. Beside him a elder woman gaped, dropping her glass of champagne. "He invokes that sort of response from people," Andrew explained, setting his own glass down. "If you'll excuse me for a moment."

"Of all the low down -" Mia cursed watching as Nicholas stumbled across from her clutching his nose.

Nicholas coughed and glanced up at her, "I was being sincere."

"I don't care if you were confessing your undying love for all of eternity. That boat came and left before you were even a pace near the dock, all your doing now is trying to stir up trouble." Shaking her hand out, Mia cursed silently under her breath. "Now if you don't mind I have better things to see to then would be throne-nappers confessing love."

"Everything alright?" Andrew questioned as he jogged up to them. He cast a glance down at the stumbling Nicholas.

"Perfectly fine." Mia answered. "Just settling some business." Linking her arm in Andrews Mia proceeded to lead him away from the other man. They continued silently back towards the gathered group. Around them the gathering slowly kicked back into gear, incident apparently forgotten.

Stopping before a refreshment table, Mia let her arm slowly drop from Andrews as she turned to face him. "Oh god, I screwed up again. I shouldn't have done that- he just- just made me so mad."

Andrew chuckled lightly, a hand coming up to soothingly caress her shoulder. "I wouldn't be too worried. They may be a bunch of gardening old women, but I don't think they'll spill your secret. I think you're safe for now." Glancing up and around at the gathering , Andrew slowly nodded his head, "They certainly don't look too scandalized. You'll probably only warrant a little column in the gossip papers, Princess socks Lord at garden party. Not exactly as thrilling as this morning's news and no color photos for proof."

Mia sighed in relief and let her head fall down to Andrew's shoulder for a second, "God, I hope so." The tension slowly drained from her shoulders as the seconds ticked by slowly, Andrews hands gently rubbing her arms. Lifting her head, Mia smiled up at Andrew, "How many days until the wedding?"

Andrew chuckled lightly, "Only a few left. I hardly think that anything else could throw itself into our path."

"Good, I'm holding you to that promise." Standing up on her tiptoes she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Now- how do we escape this royal bash? Lilly gave me some advice that I want to take advantage of before it's too late."


	9. Chapter 9

"The Merits of Flying"

By LadyCleo

AU – How the movie should have gone. Andrew interrupts the moment before Mia and Nicholas kiss. Mia/Andrew all the way and inspired by frankiebaby's "A Royal Duty."

Saying I've gone through a lot lately wouldn't cover it, but here is the final chapter. Sorry it took so long. Sorry if it's rushed, but I vowed to get this done before I go back to work tomorrow and I knew if I didn't it would be another year before I finished.

Chapter Nine

* * *

To say Mia was nervous wouldn't even cover half the anxiety that ripped through her as she stood staring out the bedroom window. Her hand reached up to tug at the long brown waves of hair nervously, her mind trying it's best to wrap itself around the upcoming event. She would be married by the end of the day. Not to mention be a Queen shortly thereafter.

"Your majesty," Brigitte and Brigitta chimed in from the doorway, interrupting Mia's thoughts. "Your Highness, it's time to dress, we don't want to be late."

A grin cracked across Mia's face as she turned to face the two, "Grandma says the queen is never late, everyone else is simply early." Untying her robe, Mia turned and started towards the closet, her two maids close on her tail. "Let's get this show on the road." Turning she moved rapidly across the room, both maids following her.

"Your Highness," Brigitte chimed as Mia's hands rested on the closet doors, "a strange woman came in and said that she wanted to hide in your closet. So I let her."

Mia spun back around, trying hard to hide the panic from her face, "Well, dear, that probably wasn't the wisest decision in the..." Turning back around she pushed the doors open and quickly stepped into the closet, all panic washing from her face at the sight that greeted her.

Helen Thermopolis O'Donnell cradled her newborn son as she grinned and stood, "Now, this is what I call a closet."

"Mom." Rushing forward Mia gently embraced her mother and half-brother, "I can't tell you how glad I am to see you Mom, I thought you couldn't make it."

"You're getting married, how could I miss my baby girls' wedding." Leaning forward she kissed Mia on the check, "Careful. We're squashing Trevor."

Grinning down at the small bundle, Mia ran her finger over her brother's pink cheek, "Hi, Trevor. Oh, isn't he is the most beautiful baby brother."

Helen nodded and smiled back at her daughter. "Oh sweetie, I," pausing she backed away from Mia and handed Trevor to the maids. "I'm your mother. It's your wedding day. And I have to say something." Fidgeting with her top, Helen took a deep breath and walked back over to Mia, gently grasping her shoulders. "I know you don't have much of a choice in this whole marriage or no throne mess, but let me just tell you that nothing is more important than your happiness. I want you to be happy and I will be happy if you can tell me that you're okay with this."

"A week or two ago I don't think I could've said this, mom, but with Andrew I know I have a chance to not only keep my throne, but find some happiness in life." Mia embraced her mother reassuringly. "I know what I'm getting myself into, and I know Andrew and I can make a happy life out of this mess."

* * *

Viscount Mabrey leaned down and grabbed his gloves with a grin, "Well, my boy, things are working out perfectly." Glancing over his shoulder at his young nephew, the Viscount grabbed his law book and straightened his jacket. "Are you ready, my boy?"

Nicholas dropped down to the couch, "I don't think I'm going to go."

"You have to my boy; this is a show you won't want to miss. Not with what I have up my sleeve."

Nicholas glanced up at his uncle for a long second, then finally stood and nodded, "Alright I'll go."

* * *

The music swelled to a high point as the procession continued down the aisle. Behind the large double doors, Mia fidgeted with her gown and took a long deep breath. "Nothing can go wrong, nothing can go wrong." Steeling her shoulders she took another calming breath, "I will not trip, I will not make a blunder of the vows."

"You'll do fine, your majesty," Brigitte and Brigitta chimed from the sidelines.

"Right," Mia took a very deeper breath again to try and calm the nervous jitters running under her skin. On the other side of the doors the music hit a key note making Mia jump and take a last breath as the doors slowly opened. A grin spread from cheek to cheek as she caught sight of Andrew standing nervously before the church altar. No longer quite as nervous, Mia moved forward, walking steadily down the aisle and towards Andrew. It didn't take nearly as long as she thought it might for her to reach Andrew, and before she knew it she'd placed her hand in his and was standing before the priest.

The long robed priest gathered his robes about him and declared in a large booming voice, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here-"

"I hate to interrupt this joyous occasion," Mabrey declared, climbing to his feet with a soft grin, "but I object to this union."

Mia spun around, turning her full glare on Viscount Mabrey, "Why am I not surprised? He hasn't even gotten to that part yet, you can't object until the priest asks if anyone objects, and we're skipping that part today."

"Every time," Mabrey declared with gritted teeth, "Every time this charming young lady opens her mouth, she demonstrates contempt for the customs of Genovian. The law clearly states an unmarried woman cannot be queen."

"Exactly," Andrew calmly answered before Mia could shoot off a comment, "that's part of the reason we're here."

The comment seemed to only amuse Mabrey, "Unfortunately, there is another law that we have overlooked." He grabbed his law book and flipped it open. Leafing to a page near the back he continued, "Genovian law states that a princess must marry before she can take the throne. However, it also states that any prince or princess in direct line of the throne must marry a Genovian noble or have Parliament's unanimous approval of any foreign dignitary desiring to wed a crown prince or princess."

A shocked murmur ran through the gathered crowd. If possible, Mia's face turned three shades of red as she rapidly processed the news. "What are you implying, that not only do you get to tell me I have to marry, but that you have final say in the choice of whom I marry? This is ridiculous; it's nothing more than a ploy for you to get me off the throne and Nicholas on it."

"Viscount Mabrey," Prime Minister Mortaz declared huffily as he pushed himself to his feet. "we're all aware of that law, an antiquated law." Squeezing his way out of the pew, the Prime Minister worked his way to the front, "As I'm sure you are aware of, it was a law only enacted to prevent a spoiled heir from marrying Spanish nobility and invoking what would have been a devastating war."

"I beg your pardon," with a crisp bow in the Prime Minister's direction, Mabrey continued, "but I only discovered this law last night. Moreover, if we are following one antiquated law, why then should we ignore any other outdated law pertaining to our country's future?" Mabrey spun around to face the pews with a somber expression. "I have no doubt that our young princess meant well by choosing the young Duke of Kenilworth, but we hardly know this young man." A murmur of agreement rippled through the crowd. "She's known the man for only a few weeks, surely we cannot trust a foreigner that we know so little about."

"Funny," Queen Clarisse slowly rose to her feet and joined the growing crowd before the altar, "As I recall you were the one unwilling to grant my granddaughter a suitable period of time to 'get to know' any possible suitor. Tell me, Viscount Mabrey, what would you have her do now that the time limit you set is about to expire?"

"I am not unwilling to compromise," Mabrey grinned, "In fact, I have a rather fair solution." Moving back to his pew, Mabrey dropped his hand down to Nicholas shoulder, "My nephew has grown quiet attached to the young princess, and would be very willing to assist her in this dilemma."

Andrew suddenly tensed up, taking a step towards the pair of men, "Bloody hell, not if I have anything to say about it!"

"That's not quite helping your situation, young man." Turning back to the gathered crowd, Mabrey motioned over the full church. "My solution would give Genovia the best of both worlds. After all, wouldn't it be the best of both worlds to have the heir of King Rupert on the thrown and to have the assurance that one of our own supported and guided all her decisions? In fact we could have a joint thrown, instead of a Queen and a Prince, why not a King and a Queen?" The church pews rippled with a confused buzz, one that neither favored nor disapproved of Mabrey's suggestion.

"That's enough," Mia's strong voice sent the confused gallery into a hushed silence, all eyes moved back to her. Taking two steps forward she steeled her shoulder in her most commanding appearance, "I understand your lack of trust in me, I understand your lack of trust in Andrew. I understand your doubts, but the manner in which you are constantly attacking me is not justified or warranted. Give me one instance where I have squandered my rights, where I have put Genovia in danger. Give me one instance where I have not put Genovia before my own needs and wants. Give me just one reason and I will step down from this throne today." The church stilled, as though holding its breath. Mia continued, "I may have been awkward and uncouth, but I have never shown any intended discourtesy to any of you or to my nation. I am up here because you asked me to marry to prove that I would hold my country first. And I'm willing to do it, I'm willing to give up just about everything to serve my country. And now, as I stand here ready to marry, I find by some small miracle that when all the odds were against me, I lucked out." Turning around, Mia reached out to grab Andrew's hand. "In a matter of only a few weeks, I found maybe the one and only man that I could have a happy life with." Her hand kept tightly to Andrew's as she turned back to the crowd. "An honorable man, a nice and caring man, everything I could need for the hard path in front of me. A man just as willing to sacrifice for a land that isn't even his own, for a girl he's only known for a few weeks." She stopped as the words slowly sank into the gathered crowd. "And now you're trying to take that away from me." The crowd seemed to guiltily sink lower into their seats. "Each and every one of you has at sometime spoken to me and spoken to the Duke of Kenilworth. Thanks to the media you've seen our ups and downs, you've watched us constantly, and you know our plans because we've made no secret of anything. Now, if anyone besides Lord Mabrey can stand up right now and tell me that I can't rule, that Andrew can't be by my side, then stand up now and voice that."

The room seemed to stop breathing for fear of a comment. Even Mabrey seemed speechless as he stood stewing in his place, grinding his teeth as he desperately took in the situation.

Andrew yanked gently on Mia's hand, "Make a motion."

"Huh?"

Clearing his throat, he stepped closer, whispering again in her ear, "Make a motion to vote."

The light clicked through Mia's eyes as she hastily turned towards the crowd again, "Prime Minister?"

"Yes, Princess?" Mortaz questioned, snapping back from his thoughts.

"I move to vote on the status of the Prince Consort. Will anyone second the motion?" Mia questioned, trying to maintain her striking queenly pose as she stared out across the church gallery.

"No," Mabrey barked furiously, "I refuse to let this upstart child assume the Genovian throne when the true heir sits in the very first pew!"

"I decline." Nicholas's quiet voice seemed louder than Mabrey's barking tone. "I refuse to be king. Ladies and gentlemen, it is Princess Mia who should have the crown and as much as I would love to sit by her side, I now understand that it's not my place. There's someone here who will truly support her and guide her in ways that I could not have."

Standing up before his uncle could protest, Nicholas moved swiftly out of the church, ignoring his uncle's stuttering cry. "Nicholas, Nicholas where are you going?"

Andrew frowned, "Guess he's not that bad a chap after all."

"Shut the doors, quickly," Someone from the crowd shouted as another member of parliament jumped to his feet, "Prime Minister, I second the motion to accept the Duke of Kenilworth."

Moving on his chance to act without Mabrey interrupting, the Prime Minister leapt into action, "All those in favor of accepting Andrew Jacoby, Duke of Kenilworth as Prince consort say Aye."

A unanimous chorus of "Ayes," answered.

"The Aye's have it!" Mortaz grinned as he moved quickly back to his seat, "Let's get this party finished before Mabrey returns to throw something else in the way."

Mia turned back to Andrew, "You know I think at this rate I could get these guys to abolish the Marriage rule. I mean, unless you really want to bind yourself to a clumsy princess, who's bound to screw up at some point."

"Let's wait to abolish that darn marriage rule until after the honeymoon, shall we?"

"Great idea." Throwing her hands around Andrew's neck, Mia pressed her lips tightly to his, right foot kicking up as she clung tightly to him.

"Er, excuse me your highness," the priest declared, "that comes after the I do's."

The End

* * *

Epilogue - One Year Later

The blanket lay sprawled across the green grass of the palace garden. Mia's head lay in Andrew's lap, her bright eyes searching the sky in thought. Andrew, on the other hand, had his nose buried deep within a book, fingers randomly playing with Mia's long locks of brown hair in between turning pages.

"You know," Mia mused, thoroughly enjoying one of her few moments off with her husband. "If this were a Disney movie, I'd be telling you I was pregnant right now."

Andrew glanced up from his book, "I don't suppose this is your way of telling me you're pregnant."

"Nah," Mia grinned, "I like to think I'd come up with something a little more original, like a fake newspaper headline or a flaming arrow to deliver the message." Andrew grinned down at her and slowly returned his attention to the book. "What do you suppose," Mia questioned quietly, "would have happened if you hadn't interrupted Nicholas and I in the garden that day?"

"In the garden?" Andrew questioned, he knotted his eyebrows together in confusion, briefly glancing up from the pages of his book. "I suppose Nicholas would have baited you, probably snogged you, caused a scene, and you two would have ended up falling madly in love."

Mia gaged at the thought, "Now that would be a Disney movie."

Andrew grinned, slamming the book closed he stared down at his wife, "Most certainly, with one of those cheesy horrible Disney movie endings, the one liner at the end or the patriotic music to queue the fade out."

"You mean the ending where we learn the bad boy's not really bad," Mia grinned, sitting up she maneuvered around to face her husband, "and everyone gets their way with the perfect happy ending."

"I don't know, as long as it's the right boy I don't mind ending with the perfect ending. A kiss or two between the love birds." Reaching to lace his fingers with Mia's, Andrew smiled. "Of course that all depends on what age level we're geared to."

Mia mused for a second, "How about ending on an attempt to make a crown prince or princess?"

The laughter boiled out of his lips as he grinned at his wife, "That's definitely not a Disney movie ending."

"Good," throwing her arms around him, Mia tackled Andrew to the ground, her lips pressing tightly to his for a second before she pulled her head away briefly, "I don't want a Disney movie ending!"


End file.
